Welcome Back
by yummytiramisu
Summary: A rewrite of an old story. Jen come back, seeing if anythings changed while she was gone. Everyones grown and happy she's back or happy to meet her. Fanon. Slight AN and I guess OOC. Possible lemon in later chapters.


A/N: Fanon. Slight AR I guess. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Looking outside the window of her old bedroom, she tried to smile. Everything in her room was exactly the same as she left it until she looked out the window. It was snowing outside. Snowing. That never happened when she was here before. Nothing stayed the same. Everyone grew up, probably forgetting all about her. She didn't want to go, but she had to. If she didn't, her mom would've died alone. She would've died alone in a strange place without someone to be there for her…

"Jennifer! They'll be over soon, are you ready?" Her dad reminded as he knocked at her door for the fifteenth time, an obvious nervous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be ready dad." She sighed and stood up from the windowsill. An outfit was already laid out on her bed. It wasn't anything special, just blue jeans, a red knit turtleneck and a Santa hat.

'_What if they don't like me..?' _She thought to herself, falling onto her stomach, the bed cushioning her fall, _'They wouldn't remember me anyways..'_ She got up from the bed and began to change clothes.

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

He jumped when he heard the door, putting down the whisk and rushing to the door.

_'They're late' _He growled, opening the door for his guest. It was Naruto and Sasuke. As usual, they were both arguing. _'Well I guess Jen will be glad some things didn't change'_ The two stopped when they saw their old sensei, smiling warmly, both holding shopping bags filled to the brim with bright and shiny gift wrapped presents.

"Hey you two! Come inside, do you know when everyone else is coming?" He smiled as best as he could, standing aside for them to come in.

"They said they'd be here after they got something" Naruto laughed nervously and shrugged, walking in, Sasuke following behind him, "So where's.. Uh… Jen?" He turned, putting down his bag next to the couch, a nervous smile on his face, taking off his usual loud orange jacket.

He quickly glared, the blonde shinobi quickly retreating to the corner, chills in his spine. Sasuke chuckled to himself, taking on his black blazer, folding it in half and setting it down on his bag, sitting back on the couch, reaching for the remote.

"Just watch some TV, I need to finish the cake and she'll be down soon. No funny ideas when she does." He sighed, walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

She brushed her hair, hearing the knock at the door. It was useless to go check; her dad would do it anyway. Braiding her hair into a loose line, she tied it close with a black hairband. Pulling the Santa hat onto her head, she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She could already hear them arguing.

_'Dad gets too protective sometimes..'_ She sighs as she walks down the stairs, some of her shorter layers escaping the braid and framing her face. Two guys were in the living room, the blonde in the corner, and the blue haired one sitting on the couch.

"It's about time you came out of that bedroom Jen." Sasuke smirked, eyes still fixed to the drama on the TV.

He wore crisp black slacks with a midnight blue silk button-up wearing a matching black silk tie loose around his neck. Ever second she looked at him seemed to make his head grow bigger. His hair grown out, bangs reaching his shoulders, the back still jetting out like before. He was hot and he knew it.

"Shut up bunny." She scoffed, taking one last step off of the stairs, standing at the entry hall with her hand on her hip.

"Don't call me that name. Its childish." He wrinkled his nose and finally moved his stare to her, annoyance lacing itself into his voice.

Naruto didn't say a word, his back turned to the corner, drooling at her looks. He wore khaki pants, the left knee bearing a badly patched up hole. His shirt was the same signature orange he always wore, a sleeping fox curled up on the front of it. His blonde locks still the same short, soft spikes she remembered.

_'At least something stayed the same.. Even though I hoped this would..' _She ignored him and walked towards the living room, quickly interrupted.

**Knock, knock.**

She walked to the door, peeking through the window but couldn't see anything but brown fur spikes, more blue hair and a hoodie. This gave her a good enough idea. She opened the door, flinching slightly. A blue blur suddenly attached to her, nearly choking her.

"Blissy! I've missed you so.." Hinata buried her face into Jen's chest, nuzzling slightly

Another thing that didn't change. Jen and Hinata were the best of friends before she had to go, doing everything together, even at the cradle. Jen was always her voice, always protecting Hinata, even from her father. Aside from Kurenai, she always helped train her, teaching her everything she could. They both shared the same birthday, celebrating with Jen's dad, Iruka-sensei.

Hinata was noticeably shorter then Jen, her head only reaching her chest. She wore a loose cream shirt with a knee-length black flowing skirt. Hinata dressed up even though she didn't have to. Jen felt slightly sad, looking at her plain red turtleneck, pushing the feeling aside, she smiled, hugging her friend closer.

"How've you been Hina?" Hinata's scent crept to her, memories going through her head once more. Jen rubbed at Hinata's back, comforting her like she used to, "Hina, you're kind of choking me.."

Hinata quickly loosened her grip and looked up at Jen, smiling back at her.

"I've been great! You missed my exams though.." She pouted slightly, not letting anyone else notice

The guys that arrived with her walked into the house, closing the door behind them the hooded one carrying all of their bags. The one with brown spikes came forward, smiling warmly at Jen. This one had red triangles painted onto his cheeks. He wore dark blue jeans and a brown coat with a fur collar, the fur probably being faux. He unbuttoned the coat, revealing the brown cotton button up he wore under it, hanging the coat on the rack next to the door.

"So you're Jen. We've heard so much about you from Hinata. I'm Kiba." He held out his hand, waiting.

She shook his hand, Hinata finally letting go of her, standing aside, the smile never leaving her face. The hooded one looked very plain, wearing black slacks but the rest was covered by his sand colored hoodie, his eyes concealed with what she perceived as sunglasses, his skin pale.

"I'm Shino." The hooded one said plainly, not giving much of a push from an ordinary voice, walking to the couch, setting down the three bags.

_'So this is her team…"_ Jen thought to herself, looking the two over, raising an eyebrow

* * *

A/N: I'll pause here. Sorry that its short. I think I did a bit better then now I wrote this back in middle school. Please review if there's something I missed, like grammar or POV and favorite if you like.


End file.
